


A Single Touch

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: And The Reason is You [2]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, No Dialogue, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Sometimes, when one isn’t expecting it, colors can change. Sometimes, it can be because of the person who wasn’t expecting it.
Relationships: Grime (Disney: Amphibia)/Sasha Waybright
Series: And The Reason is You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Single Touch

All Sasha needed was a single touch to know a person's color.

For as long as she could remember, she could feel and see colors whenever she touched someone, whether it was on their arm, their leg, or even their face. Their color would only appear around her hands, so it wouldn't cover the entire area she touched. It wasn't needed, though, if she could feel and see it she was good enough. There were a few colors that she hated with her guts when it came to feeling someone; yellow, blood red, brown, and bronze. Feeling any of those colors on a person's body made her feel nauseous, like if she wanted to puke. She noticed how they had textures of their own as well depending on the person she had physical contact with.

Anne was always azure, sometimes with a hint of a rosy pink. Whenever she was depressed, she was nightly blue mixed with turquoise, but when she was happy and excited she was pumpkin with cyan streaks. Regardless of her mood, the colors felt smooth like glass, whether it would be like glass figurines or broken glass plates. It was a nice feeling, but it wasn't a cloud-like mattress or anything falling under that category.

Marcy, on the other hand, was a mixture of ferns and corals, something one wouldn't realize would be a perfect combination of shades. When she got excited, her colors completely changed to blush and snow. Oh how Sasha loved feeling that, it was one of the best she ever felt with it feeling soft and creamy to the touch. Yet when Marcy was feeling negative emotions, she was dark goldenrod, sapphire, and burnt umber. The colors took a one-eighty and became rough like rocks and dirt from a forest.

It didn't matter if she was sad, angry, disgusted, whatever, it was the same all throughout her negative emotions. Whenever she felt like that, she tried not to touch her unless it was either necessary or unavoidable. Marcy wasn't like Anne where she was able to touch her without feeling sick at the touch.

Grime was a different story. When Sasha first met him, he reeked of blood red. Touching him felt like touching bodily fluids yet sharp like a knife, she couldn't handle it at first, although she would never show how she felt. The blonde always wanted to snatch her hands, arms, whatever was touching him away. If it was slight taps or a quick shove, it didn't bother her as much. The first time her skin felt his robust surface, she wasn't too sure if she was gonna vomit on him. All she was thinking at the time was how he radiated bad vibes and how she needed to get away as fast as possible.

Sasha was more than glad she didn't leave when she was out of those chains.

Over the time she stayed with him, his color began to change. It was like she became the sea to take the blood away to reveal what was underneath, the prussians and emeralds that waited to be shown onto the surface. Instead of being wary and distant of him, when he began feeling warmer and calmer like an ocean in the sun except without the wetness that came with it, she couldn't help but love it whenever she touched him. If she was able to, Sasha would stick to him like glue for the entirety of a week.

For now, she clung to him while they slept at night. Well sometimes, in Sasha's case, when she was still awake while her beloved toad was asleep. Grime snored like there was no tomorrow, which she could admit it was annoying. Ignoring the snoring, she rested one side of her face into the toad's chest. With one side still exposed, Sasha watched where her arm was at. Under and around it, emeralds and prussians ran through that area with the greens being more prominent with every inhale he took while the blues with every exhale he let out. The colors swirled and blended into one another as they collided.

She could watch it all night until she fell asleep and that was currently the plan. Sasha laid her free hand in Grime's, starting to feel his colors there as well. Even in the dark, they were beautiful to feel and look at. If she had to take a moment to admit it, she would say it was her favorite sensation from the sight right down to the touch. She didn't know what she would do if she never had to feel or see it again. Not that Sasha was gonna let it happen, anyways, but it did make her think of one thing.

She wondered if Grime was like her and, if he was, what colors she gave off to him.


End file.
